The untold story of the Riddles
by FayPlash
Summary: This story has been a secret untill now... But now TheStoryTeller brought it in the light. I heard it from her too. Let me tell you this story now: a story about Voldemort... and his sisters! Warning: this story is about the darkest wizard and witches, it looks at everything from the dark side, so don't expect rainbows and happy ever afters... I don't own the characters from the
1. Chapter 1

The story begins a looong time ago... Merope Gaunt was a really good witch... back in that time, families needed to have a son, to be the heir, first born girls wasn't treated well... that's why Merope needed to be very clever... when she gave birth to her first child and found out that it was a girl, she did everything to protect her

The first problem was the father...  
He was expecting a baby, he saw the "clues" on his wife...  
If he found out that the baby was a girl, to avoid the shame on the rich family he would have killed her.

So she told him the baby was born death and hid her far away from the father

He moved on and forgot about the first child

A few years later Merope got pregnant again, this time giving birth to a healthy boy  
She named him Tom Riddle, after his father...  
About half a year later, she told the husband that she was a witch and she has been giving him love potions... he left her

What they didn't know then that she was pregnant again...  
Later when she noticed it, she also got to know something else: she got a magical disease... she was getting weaker, her magic getting less every week  
...she was dying...

She would die when she gives birth to the 3rd child, if not sooner...  
So, she did what she's been doing for years now: protected her children.

She loved her son the most, because he reminded her to her beloved husband  
So first she took care of him

She disguised herself and visited the nearest orphanage, said she's from a nearby orphanage that is being closed and the boy needs to be taken to another orphanage

She told them that the mother died, the kid's name it Tom Riddle

Then she left and never returned...

She wanted to do the same with the girl too  
But she was too late... the 3rd children was early but she was too week

She died after giving birth to her 2nd daughter...

The kids were found in the house she hid

They were taken to an orphanage together... not the one their brother was in... no one knew their name so they called the younger Amelia and the older Amanda, after the woman who found them.

We all know little Tom's story  
So let me talk about the girls...  
2 families adopted them... separately...  
Both of the families moved abroad

Amanda was taken to America  
Amelia was taken to Russia  
Amanda was magical... but it took her long to show it... when the muggle parents noticed they tried to get rid of her

She escaped from the family

Found a wizarding village and started learning  
She mastered the dark arts

And then she went back to find her real family

She found her father...dead... killed by her brother  
After long searching, she found him  
She was an animagus, so she could join her brother without notice  
Amelia in Russia was adopted by muggles too

But her magic showed really early

Her "parents" gave her in an orphanage when they noticed  
But the family's neighbors were magical and they noticed the girl's talent, so when they found out where's she, they adopted her

They were dark wizards  
Trained her with dark magic too  
Then sent her to Durmstrang  
There she was chosen to the few who were sent to Hogwarts to the tri-wizard tournament

She heard about a powerful dark wizard there who just came back to life and wanted to join him...

...and she finally met her family  
Later:  
Harry Potter "killed" Voldemort, Nevil "killed" Nagini

But Nagini was Amanda's animagus form and, as a clever dark witch, she had horcuxes too

So neither one died

Amelia took her siblings'' souls to America and studied the dark arts to bring them back to life


	2. Chapter 2

19 years later Amelia managed to bring her siblings back to life

After they got stronger, they went back to England and called the deatheaters who were still free

After a little "chat " with them, which you probably can imagine... They attacked Azkaban together and freed the rest

But this time the sisters showed themselves to the deatheaters

As a way to celebrate the return, they attacked a muggle village, where they found a few wizards too, including Hogwarts' muggleborn Herbology teacher who was collecting herbals there.

Amelia, the younger sister, found him quite attractive, so she ordered the DEs to torture him. She wanted him to be broken. She wanted to know his life story.

They young man only saw her a few times but he fall in love with her too

It didn't take more than 2 weeks to break him

He told everything to Amelia: he was raised by muggles and went to Hogwarts, but after leaving and not knowing what to do, he went back to teach... He never knew his father. He died before he was born... He heard that his father had a child from a crazy woman, that boy killed him. His father's name was Tom Riddle...

After realizing that he was her half-brother, Amelia tried to convince Voldemort to let him join the family and lead the DEs with them

But Voldemort didn't want to hear about the idea, he already hated the brother for being a mudblood and for having anything to do with Tom Riddle

After her brother's refusal, Amelia turned to her sister, Amanda

She refused to let him lead too, but she was more understanding than their brother, so she let him join the DEs

Mar, the half-brother took the Mark

He had to attend deatheater meetings, go to missions and attack like all the other DEs, but he found it hard to kill...

After a big attack, the DEs imprisoned 10 wizards and tortured them together

One of them recognized Mar

"Betrayer!"-he said in a week but angry voice-"He's with them! I saw his mark! And he's still in Hogwarts with our children!"

Another man was tortured with a glass shard. He was bleeding everywhere, but he took the shard and attacked Mar with it...

They both died...

After Mar's death, Amelia went desperate. She wanted revenge on the whole world. She hated how week she became, she didn't want to remember... She changed her name to Voldemortette and asked Amanda to change her to Voldemorta

But it wasn't enough to make the pain disappear

So they planned an attack

They wanted to attack the Hogwarts Express taking back the children to London for Christmas...

The kids didn't expect anything

No one went home with them, no one was on the train to protect them

The war was over...

The deatheaters waited in line in the dark...

The train showed up and they attacked...


	3. Chapter 3

The children on the Hogwarts Express were cheerful

Everyone was happy, they were going home for Christmas

No one expected the hell that was waiting for them behind the hills...

The deatheater waited in line in the dark

The train showed up... A bit o' magic and the train started slowing down... It stopped and the attack began

Screaming, shouting and the lights of spells everywhere

Yellow,red, purple... Green...

Voldemortette turned all her anger into powerful spells

Suddenly she saw her brother standing in front of a dark-haired, scared kid. His eyes were gleaming with craziness

He tuned to his sister, an unsaid order, and he apparated away with the kid

Voldemortette didn't understand, but she did as her brother "told" her: grabbed the redhead girl who was with the other one and apparated after Voldemort.

When she arrived, her older sister were there too

They all left the deatheaters on the train

As soon as the DEs noticed that their leaders left, they stopped fighting and left. There were only a few of them who really wanted to harm the kids - some of them had their kids on the train

The 3 Riddles imprisoned the kids

"Who are they?"-asked Voldemortette. She didn't take part in the war at Hogwarts.

"Don't you recognize them?" . Her anger returned every time she thought about them-"that Potter boy... Well, probably his son... And that red hair... That girl has to be a Weasley"

Meanwhile Voldemort was with the Potter boy

"Well, well, well... Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"-he said-"Now be a good boy and tell me: what's your name?"

The boy looked up straight into Voldemort's eyes and said-"My father named me after the two bravest men he knew. My name is Albus Perselus Potter."

Voldemort started laughing. Scary laugh..."Yeah, the 2 bravest men... How funny, the first one was dying from my course, then was killed by the second, who was killed by me and my sister..."- when he calmed down he looked at the boy seriously and said-"Well Albus, we're going to have some fun together..."


	4. Chapter 4

...The parents have been waiting for hours when the damaged train finally arrived to King's Cross.

They were terrified when they saw it. Everyone remembered the war and they believed that the country was finally peaceful, and now...

Parents rushed to the train, screaming their kids names. Hugging the horrified children when they found them...

...or collapsing to the ground when they didn't...

Harry Potter was scared... He killed Voldemort, defeated the deatheaters, ended the war... And now there he stood, in the middle of the chaos, with his aching scar... And his sons weren't coming...

Suddenly James ran into Ginny's arms and Harry felt relieved. But when his son looked up at him, with his tearful eyes...  
"They took Albus"-he said-"He was with Rose, we couldn't find them"

...He left like his world just ended...

Meanwhile on the Dark Side:

"What do you wanna do with them?"-asked Voldemortette her brother.  
"Isn't is obvious? Kill them! I want revenge, I want Potter to suffer as much as he can"-he sounded crazy...  
"Oh, I have a much better idea"-said Voldemorta in an evil voice-"He will suffer an, even better, we'll get to see it."  
"What do you mean?"-Voldemort was getting excited. He knew Voldemorta was the most evil of them, but also the most cold-headed. She usually didn't plan revenge, but when she did... It became a nightmare...

"First you send back the Weasley girl. She got enough torturing to be terrified for the rest of her life, it may even drive her mad... But she will be alive, Potter will see his best friends getting back their daughter while he doesn't know anything about his son... He'll have to wait, oh, sweet madness... Then you send him a letter... I'll take care of that... He will come here, then you can kill... both..."

...Crazy laugh filled the air...

3 days later:

It was almost midnight when Ronald Weasley's head appeared in the Potter's fireplace.  
"Harry!"-he shouted when he found the kitchen empty. His friend showed up almost immediately. He wasn't sleeping either... Neither of them slept very much lately. They set the whole Auror Departmen on finding Voldemort and his possible horcruxes.

"What happened?"-he asked-"Did they find him? Or another attack?"  
Ron just shook his head-"It's Rose, she's back!"  
"And Albus?"-his voice was filled with hope, but deep inside he knew the answer.  
"No, it's just Rose... Come over"

After the Potters floo to the Weasleys, Rose told them and the aurors what happened to her, told them about the 3 Riddles, how powerful they are, which scared everyone, and, what interested the aurors the most, about the horcruxes she heard from Voldemorta.  
...But nothing about Albus...

A week later:

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Auror Department.  
"I can't believe we're doing this again"-said Hermione-"The hunt for the horcruxes began again..."  
"Yeah"-said Ron. They were all tired of fighting-"But look at the bright side, we already found one, and according to Ro there's just one left"

Suddenly and owl flew in and dropped a howler in front of Harry. It opened up and everyone waited for the shouting...  
...But instead a smooth, creepy voice started speaking:

"Harry Potter,  
We have your son. He's alive...for now. We will send you a portkey next week. If you want to save him, you take it and come here. We don't need him, we only need you... But, if you won't come... Or if you won't be alone... We won't hesitate to kill him... As said, we don't need him...  
Decide wisely,  
Your worst nightmare."

A week later the portkey arrived. Harry Potter got ready for his last trip.  
In the last week the aurors found the last horcrux and destroyed it. They had the plan. Harry goes with the portkey, sends Albus back, then all the aurors apparate there and save Harry.

He grabbed the portkey and got ready for the fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter arrived to a clearing with the portkey.

It was dark even though ha could feel the sun's warmth above his head.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Can't Die... We meet again"-Voldemort's voice was coming from behind his back.

He turned around quickly to see his worst enemy holding his youngest son.

Two people were standing beside him in black robes, with their hoods on their heads.

"I'm here, now let him go as you promised!"-he said.

To his surprise, one of the black figures stepped forward and pulled the hood down, relieving as dark-haired witch.

"Let him go?"-Voldemorta asked-"I didn't say we'd let him go. You can try to save him, yes, but we won't just let him go..."-she finished with an evil grin.

Harry rose his wand, but Voldemort stopped him-"No,no, where would be the fun in that? With no one here to witness your defeat? No, we can't have that"- with that the other dark forward and pulled up her sleeves and let her Dark Mark show.

But it wasn't an ordinary Mark.

First her forearm was totally clear, it started showing up just a bit later, probably at her will.

Also, it wasn't the ugly black-colored one that the deatheaters had.

It had a gleaming gold color, probably representing purity.

She pressed it, to black for a second and then faded away...

... And then all the hell broke lose...

Deatheaters apparated to the clearing, forming a ring around the 5 figures.

But the aurors had a spy with the mark, so they knew when they were called.

All of a sudden an auror army showed up and filled all the place...

...And the war began...

One of the deatheaters, Draco Malfoy was ordered to stay with Voldemorta.

She noticed the changes in the young man's behavior and wanted him to stay close to her, not doing anything stupid...

... The fight have been going on for quite a long time when the famous enemies finally faced each other.

As 'usually', Harry's Expeliarmus and Voldemort's Adava Kedavra linked to each other.

Everyone stopped fighting.

They all knew how this ends.

But there was something, or rather someone they forgot about.

Voldemorta saw what was happening and in the minute Harry's spell overcame Voldemort's, she raised her wand and said-"Adava Kedavra"-but it turned into a scream.

It all happened so fast...

In the next minute, everyone felt silent.

The horrified feeling muted them.

3 dead bodies were lying on the ground:

Voldemort... killed by his own spell.. again...

Harry Potter... he didn't expect Voldemorta's spell, it hit him on the head, where his famous scar was...

And...

Voldemorta... she was lying on the ground, with a knife in her back...

Draco realized what was happening in the last moment and, remembering all he owned to Potter, he stabbed his knife into Voldemorta.

...The Bright Side lost it's only Hero, their leader, heir hope...

...The Dark side lost it's 2 most evil and most powerful leaders... But they still had one more...

It didn't take long for the deatheaters to defeat the hope-lost aurors.

They won the battle, the war and slowly took over the world as Voldemort wanted.

Draco's fate wasn't easy... After being tortured for months for his betrayal, he was killed by Voldemortette herself.

the darkness rose and Voldemortette ruled the world as her sister would have done and she lived evilly ever after.

THE END


End file.
